twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JoKalliauer
__TOC__ LunaBella XD sorry, what exactly is it you want? what i made out was you want one picture but the other saying or that a template wasn't working, but by the looks of your userpage it seems you've got it, so, could you explain a little more? i'm just sorta confused... i still try to help you though! ^.^ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus sorry for the delay okay, well, if the templates don't work, that may be because of a glitch, ask User:Fingernails for help or ask User:TheLunarEclipse they both are like, awesome at stuff like this. As for the userpage thing, to get it to look like Myspace...i don't even think that's possible, the wikia is set up a certain way, i mean, you could put like, an image of your page on there if you could and make it just big enough so all could see clearly, (i suggest if you do then log out first X#) but idk if that would work, you could just fancy this up in a whole nother way that would work just as well though! =D but i don't really know about MS, i've never gotten ONE account to fing work on there X# but again, if you want to do things like this, ask those two, they are awesome and are acctuall admins on here, i'm really just some girl who knows the basic ropes and is learning how to work with codes =/ it's nice that you asked me though i feel so important ^.^ so yeah, ask them to help and if you need anything else i'll try to help you or they will, though Fingernails isn't on here too much, you'd have a better shot at TLE. hope this helped, (btw, how'd you email me? that was so unexpected XD i've never gotten the hang of that! please tell me?) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus ohhh, okay i get it now, thanks! ^.^ how is your userpage working out for you? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus oooo Butterflies...^.^ well i'm glad you got something to work i'm sorry i couldn't help you with the myspace to work =( uhm, slideshows...to add those just click the gallery button, it's above where you type when editing, in the Insert box, it's got three little picture thingys and then i'm pretty sure you just click slideshow since this is a second opion, it used to just be a normal gallary. there shouldn't be anything special to that, just add however many pictures you want or upload them, you can edit it as many times as you need to ^.^ if you do want to look at someone's page with a slideshow then i do know a guy who has it on there, as long as you don't edit it as in saving anything, he can be sorta annoyed really easy >.> so if you wanna see his page then i'll give you the link. anything else? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus hey. i love your page. would you like to be friends? CullenLoverForever17 22:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I know they should add that right? Yea that would me awsome. Do you have a Myspace or aim or facebook? None of your friends? CullenLoverForever17 02:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) how do you not like Twilight. and okay my aim is Sseven12 and if you im me i will tell you my myspace and facebook. CullenLoverForever17 16:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Delete Yeah, I guess you're right. I got blinded by edits I had done before a previous day with a user who was a Team Jacob fan and wanted to delete certain top ten lists because they maligned Jacob. I had no ill will towards you in what I thought was the same thing. I was just pointing out what I thought was going on. But point of advice: Don't e-mail me and leave comments in every single page attacking me. Leaving a message on my user talk page was sufficient. If you have a problem with what I've done that's the one place I'll look. I only looked at the comment pages because I initially got two messages from you. So yeah... don't do that again, m'kay. :) LuckyTimothy 16:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : It's alright, we are all human, no harm done. And don't worry, if you want to criticize me go ahead and leave a mesagge on my talk page. I can take it, lol. LuckyTimothy 16:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) of course You are more than welcome to use the image from the blog..do you need any help with it? Which part did you like, maybe I can help you put it on your page. Sena 23:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) your page is looking really great I looked at your page again, I think you are getting it. I don't want to make any changes just in case it messes up your plan. There are some really great people here more often than me that you can check with if you need help. TagalongPam, Fingernails, Kmanwing, Lunabella to name a few...good luck with it. I'm going on vacation for a week, so won't be able to help out, but when I come back I'll check in! Sena 16:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jacob Black's Pack Beta I did not remove any statements that say Leah is Jacob's beta. I removed mention of her having a "beta voice", since this is never said to exist in the series. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :That section in the table is for "extra capabilities". Leah being second-in-command doesn't belong there, since it is her rank in the pack but not any sort of special ability. The text in the article already makes it clear that she is his "beta" or "second-in-command". -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Heyy :) Hey how have you been? I wanted to know if you where the one that said that i was cute on my page? :) CullenLoverForever17 21:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fine, also I am thinking on a girl, which a love unconditionally and irrevocably, but she has another boyfriend sice 3years. User:Vampire1901 wrote it onto your page (I looked up the changes in your history :JoKalliauer 22:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) thats good. and okay night CullenLoverForever17 22:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) My Response Hey hi. Uh, just wanted to answer you're questions. Um...the main reason I like the Twilight Saga is for the love triangle. That's how I've viewed the Twilight Saga for a while and still sorta do. The first book was about Bella&Edward, the second was about Bella&Jacob, and the third was when they're relationships collide. Edward vs Jacob, who will win Bella's heart? That's what I like about it. The only thing is, the battle was incredibly one sided, poor Jacob never had a chance. *sigh* :( This is also another of the many reasons why I dislike Breaking Dawn. The love triangle is over, no more Edward vs Jacob. If the series WAS all about Bella and Edward, then Forever Dawn would've been released instead of New Moon. If the series was ALL about Bella and Edward and nothing else, then you're right. I wouldn't have liked it. Oh god, the idea scares me. No Jacob, no wolf pack, no love triangle, no rivalry, no fighting? Just Bella, Edward, and vampires? *shiver* Now on Bella being selfish. She is totally selfish. Notice how Bella got everything she wanted in the end? Whenever she wants something, she fights for it, and gets it. Even if it's not a good thing. Bella wanted Edward, bad idea. But she fought and won. Bella wanted to become a vampire, super bad idea. But she fought and won. Bella wanted to have sex with Edward while still a human, super ultra bad idea. But she fought and won. Whenever it comes to Edward, she's the most selfish person alive. And since Edward is her whole life, wouldn't that just make her selfish in general? Her main goal in the series is to be with Edward forever, and nothing will stop her from getting what she wants. Not her friends, her family, or her LIFE, she'll just throw that all away. And in the end, she got everything anyway. Kirby Phelps (PK) 07:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: User Page Um, alrighty. Don't mind the critique of my page, just came out of nowhere and your life story. LuckyTimothy 23:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :) What i have to ask is well i wanted to know if you can help me with my sing and you can see mines boring. and yea no prob CullenLoverForever17 19:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) My hard time you wanna know. Well. its things going on with my dad and what he wants me to do somthing that i dont want to. i dont think you went through it did you? he keeps trying to push it on me and i hate it. i just want to get away from it all you know. like go some where i have never gone before. CullenLoverForever17 19:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :) What i have to ask is well i wanted to know if you can help me with my sing and you can see mines boring. and yea no prob CullenLoverForever17 19:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) sorry i ment sign, i dint look befor i sent it. can you help me make my sign better? CullenLoverForever17 20:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) umm.. if you dont mind i think it would be better if you did it. i might mess up my whole page if i did it. all i really want is somthing that says me. so like a Hot Pink or Lime Green or Yellow. or can you do all 3? CullenLoverForever17 20:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) oh.. Well do you think you could try? if not thats fine. CullenLoverForever17 21:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) My hard time you wanna know. Well. its things going on with my dad and what he wants me to do somthing that i dont want to. i dont think you went through it did you? he keeps trying to push it on me and i hate it. i just want to get away from it all you know. like go some where i have never gone before. CullenLoverForever17 19:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Questions Fo U You say that you're Team Neutral, but with all the Bella and Edward pictures you have and because you say you love Twilight for the love between Bella and Edward. Wouldn't that make you Team Edward? I mean, you obviously approve of their relationship very much. Although I'm still not 100% sure what being on a team means. Kirby Phelps (PK) 05:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I ansered your questions on User_talk:Kirby_Phelps_(PK)#ask_me_something.3F ::: user ♥ talk] 07:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Ok, sorry sorry! Seriously, I'm sorry. Kirby Phelps (PK) 13:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template Team change Ok, there is no duplicate now. I kept the page of templates that you created, but renamed it "Template:Team". Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks :: 21:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) My First Fan Fic I just wrote an alternate ending story. You might like it, you might not. Tell me what you think. :) Alternate Ending: If Bella and Jacob kissed in New Moon Kirby Phelps (PK) 08:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry I don't read it now, maybe later, I know there are many FanFictions of Twilight. ::I want to read (or hear, its also available on youtube) a german Fanfiction (It's thicker than Breaking Dawn,) of Nessie's growing up with Jacob. :: 08:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Actually now that I think about it, it's not really a fan fic. More like an in depth summary. If I did decide to make it into a real fan fic, where should I submit it? Kirby Phelps (PK) 01:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: You didn't read the books?? Guilty as charged - not surprising since I made the accusation myself; I'm way beyond the target age. I liked somewhat the Eclipse movie, probably because Hollywood's people got their job done for them; they had to waste no effort in adapting the story to their needs - SMeyer already did so herself. I do not know how far I will go in reading Breaking Dawn, I may go watch the movies, I doubt very much I'll read the first three books, I will likely watch the first two movies only if I can buy them for less than 5 British pounds total, shipping costs included. If they can be downloaded from the 'net for free, better. Would love to meet Heidi Meyer, though, considering the mauling her sister gave her in the books. So what do I think I am doing on this wiki: I'm actually after the wiki itself - the wikis I would like to contribute to are either stillborn (Asimov's, ACClarke's) or mature (Harry Potter's) therefore I either would have to singlehandedly build them from scratch, or just polishing the already polished - TS is a still maturing wiki and needed what I could provide, the structure (some of it), the language (quite a bit of it), some order (a bit of it). I am not overtly concerned about Admin - if it comes to me, fine, but I'm not going out on a limb to get it. Best Regards, Ngebendi 12:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) A green beret like you should not be afraid of the truth. Ngebendi 20:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Answers Hello, please don't talk to other people on my page. They left me a question on my page so I will answer them. Thank you. (talk) 18:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I misunderstood the Question, I already deleted it :User:JoKalliauer